Of how Little Red Riding Hood raped The Wolf
by Silfil
Summary: -Oneshot- Another October 31st , Lily has decided to be the Little Red Riding Hood but... ¿What would happen if she has decided that she doesn't want the original tale? And The Little Red Riding Hood took the wolf's role. Lemon R


**Of how Little Red Riding Hood raped The Wolf.**

**Disclaimer****: All the characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling. Everything that sounds familiar to you in this story is hers the rest is ours. Any resemblance to reality is pure coincidence.**

**Ok so to begin with I have to say that this Oneshot is really special because it was written as an answer to a challenged proposed in Fanficadiction community (contact me for farther information). **

**Three friends got together to write it: Psy, Luna Gitana and me. We have different writing stiles but in order not to have diverse confusions I have decided to publish it with one chapter for each authoress.**

**It has to be said that I have the other authoress' permission to publish this story and that we are Spanish so me myself have translated it so I hope I haven't made many mistakes. It is quite a free translation. The original is ****Como Caperucita Roja violó al lobo: **

.net/s/4387047/1/Como_Caperucita_Roja_violo_al_lobo

**The first chapter is Solitary Psycho's, who also publishes in this community: take a look to her profile! She did an excellent work.**

**

* * *

**

It was October 31st.

Halloween.

The worst day of all the year.

Remus hated this festivity that everyone else seemed to like ¿Why do I have to like it? No one understands why I don't like a party where you choose a costume, scare people, play jokes on everybody else and eat sweets until you get high with sugar. The perfect day, the paradise for many, specially for James and Sirius. I don't understand why because they also do it the rest of the year ¿Why do they enjoy putting on costumes and making out they are someone else? I already do it the rest of the year. No, don't mess up! Don't be nasty! I'm not a transvestite! I'm a werewolf.

I would want to tell the magic world what I am, a werewolf, and that anyone got scared nor was afraid of me, because I'm half wolf, yes, I'm half wolf but I'm half human too!

Merlin I'm more human than wolf, I only transform into a wolf once a month. My only comfort is to know that my friends know it and accept it. Now Lily also knows it (She's going out with James) but it seems that she already suspected it. She's odder since she knows it, but not in a odd-couse-I'm-afraid-of-you-weird-guy way, no, it's different. But I don't know how to explain it.

So I get down with my friends dressed in my everyday clothes to pick up Lily and to go to the Great Hall to have dinner. Sirius is in a old sexy millionaire woman costume, as every year he is in a woman's costume, he always bewitches himself a pair of big boobs and goes in high heels and it seems that he pulls a lot dressed that way, both with boys and girls. However James is in a Viking warrior costume, which includes a big axe.

We get down the stairs and we end up open mouthed looking at Lily ¡I can't believe it! She is always so prudent, so modest and here we have her with a really short red miniskirt and high heels and a deep low-cut. Furthermore she wears a basket under her arm, I think that it's a Little Red Riding Hood costume which is from a muggle tale.

-Hello boys, you really look fantastic tonight- she says looking me straight into the eye.

-You al-also- stutters James getting near to kiss her but Lily continues looking at me with quite a disturbing look.

We go to the Great Hall to have dinner, we are going to eat a marvelous dinner fulled of great and tasty dishes that could be part of a king's banquet.

-What costume are you wearing Lily?- asks Sirious with his mouth filled with roasted potatoes.

-I'm the Little Red Riding Hood- she answers looking straight into my eye again and with a sensual smile in his lips. But James and Sirious seem not to notice the unusual behavior Lily is showing tonight.

-Ein?- asks James dumbly.

- It's a muggle fairytale where a little gi-

-Take a look James, there is Snivellus, camon, let's go- says Sirius interrupting Lily and leaving us alone while they head to the drink's table near the dance floor.

- Remus do you know the Little Red Riding Hood ?- asks Lily getting near (she's sited beside me)

-Mmmmmmmm, ehh, yes- do I say already getting really nervous

-But you must know the classic version, ¿Do you know the new one?

-Errrrrr,no- do I answer with a muffled voice.

-So, we could rewrite it together, don't you think wolfie?-she whispers in my ear.

* * *

**Wow! The story has arrive to a interesting point ehh! We will soon know more of it I promise.**

**The next part is Luna Gitana's.**

**100% Kisses.**

**P.S: Please let us know your opinions in a review!**


End file.
